


Kisses on a Rough Day

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx knows what he needs after a rough day.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Kisses on a Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



There was something strangely comforting about the calm, domestic impulses they shared. There were days, long days following a reassignment to the Citadel or the Gate— or, worst case, the long trek of fortifications around the city— where Nyx would be waiting for a bus or train and just decide not to go back to his own place. He would decide, as he stood beneath the vibrant lighting the Crown City afforded to all of its quiet streets, that he didn’t want to make the long journey home only to crawl into his own, empty bed. He didn’t want to lay awake beneath the buzzing neon outside of his windows, listening to the never ending chaos of the streets and heady thump of the beat at the bar below him, begging for something to soothe him to sleep for a few hours. 

He didn’t want to stay alone, stuck in a routine of long commutes and longer nights, when he had his phone in hand already. 

The texts would appear before he could ever really think about it on nights like that.

_Hey, I’m coming over. Need anything?_

It was faster to not ask. To not wait for the pleasantries sometimes. To not worry about the time or delays or the routines that could be upset by the impulse.

The answer always came within moments:

_Bring food, hero._

Noctis was by far the most low maintenance lover he has ever had.

A quick stop at one of the many Lucian takeaway shops along the road to Noctis’ apartment, and Nyx would only offer a nod and smile to the doorman on duty as he let himself in. He knew that he was watched with every step through the pristine hallways, that the bag he was carrying was called in before he even made it to the elevator. He knew that on a good day when he was less inclined to just giving in to his exhaustion, he would have saluted the camera. He would have listened to the idle chatter and bets being placed over the shared airwaves over what offering he was bringing the Prince this late in the day. 

Today, he just wanted to get into the open apartment and find a quiet place to pull Noctis to him. 

He settled for dropping the food on Noctis’ coffee table and taking up his new favourite place on the sofa next to the Prince. Noctis paused his game long enough to make room for Nyx’s dramatic sprawl against him. When they settled, Nyx didn’t mind that Noctis was using his shoulder like an arm rest. He didn’t mind that Noctis had returned to his game, hand leaving the controller during cutscenes to offer teasing strokes to his hair, his neck. 

“Rough day?”

Nyx answered with a muffled whine and smiled as he shifted so his back was to the room, his nose pressed to Noctis’ shirt. He lifted the shirt just the small rumple he needed to expose his lover’s belly. A quick kiss was all he needed to have Noctis pausing the game and setting the controller aside entirely. 

“You definitely had a rough day.”

“Now it’s better,” Nyx smiled as Noctis leaned back to let Nyx shift and move. He smiled when a hand went to his hair as he moved his kisses from belly to hip.


End file.
